


stick around for a little longer

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [27]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, hardcore pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Some pining? Brian secretly falls in love with Roger at first, then it's Freddie and eventually John but now it seems like he's gonna get left behind as he watches the trio soon falls in love with one another and are all heading towards a serious relationship; He's gonna end up being the awkward outsider stupidly pining for something he can't have in silence, maybe he should volunteer to leave before being asked to?
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 37





	stick around for a little longer

“I’m quitting the band.”

There was a stunned silence as Roger, John, and Freddie processed the words.

“If this a joke, darling? It has to be, you can’t be serious?” Freddie said incredulously, a hint of laughter coming through his words. Beside him, Roger was shaking his head. The only one that looked remotely calm was John. _As always,_ Brian thought fondly.

“It’s not a joke, Fred. I just haven’t been feeling it and I think I should go back and get my PhD-”

“Bullshit; we all knew that this wouldn’t be easy. Just because you ‘don’t feel it’ anymore isn’t a reason to quit. _You_ were the one who made that clear the _second_ John joined the band!” Roger shouted. He was on his feet and stepped into Brian’s space like they used to when they thought that their career was over after Tim left. Roger was the first of the three of them to capture his heart. Brian wanted to ask him out but he could never get the courage to actually do it.

Then Freddie had come into their lives and flipped their world upside down. He challenged everything Brian’s parents ever taught him and he _loved_ it, _craved_ it. It was intoxicatingly fresh and before he could even think about it, he had already fallen; hard. And don’t even get him started on John. It had only taken a matter of days before the guitarist was head over heels for their newest addition. His quiet calm was always reliable and steady and Brian found himself craving it as he tried to distance himself from them.

What had really thrown him for a loop was when the three started to become closer, seemingly, without him. They would have lazy Tuesday afternoons while Brian was at class or food shopping or they would all go out to the club or pub when Brian was studying for his finals, making him worry when he came home to find it empty with no note. And when they would come back, drunk and handsy with each other, Brian would clean them up and send them off to bed, brain fried and exhausted. But he didn’t mind so much; he just wished they would invite him or leave a note at least.

“Brian, what’s going on?” John asked, having moved to Brian’s side and stepped between Roger and him. His hand was resting on Brian’s arms and it calmed him minutely.

“I just told you-”

Roger scoffed behind Deaky and practically fell into Freddie’s lap. A tiny piece of Brian wished that he could be part of that intimacy that the three of them shared. It must’ve shone in his eyes because as soon as Brian saw their interaction, John followed his gaze and let out a soft “ah”. The bassist turned back to Brian with a soft smile.

“Why didn’t you just say so?” His tone made Brian melt and he knew that he had lost. John slowly dragged his hand from Brian’s arm to his hand and gently interlaced their fingers. The simple action made the taller man’s breath catch. They could feel the other pair’s eyes on them but Brian was too caught up in John’s gaze to care.

In a split second, John pressed his lips against the corner of Brian’s mouth before withdrawing and tugging him onto the couch where the other two were watching them. The guitarist was sure his face was bright red, but John’s grin made it worth it.

“I thought you wouldn’t want to,” Brian whispered, answering the question John had asked, unsure about what else to say. “I thought you didn’t like me like that.”

Freddie cooed. “Oh honey,” He then took Brian’s other hand and laced them together, placing a light kiss to the back. Hesitantly, he looked at Roger, only to find him looking right back.

“You know that I wanted to ask you out the moment I met you, right? I was just waiting for you to get comfortable with having me around,” Roger mumbled, wiggling his feet under Brian’s thigh. The guitarist’s face burned even hotter and he shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter now,” John soothed, dragging his fingers through Brian’s hair gently. “All that matters is that you’re with us.”


End file.
